Kusuo Saiki
Summary Saiki Kusuo is the protagonist of Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan (斉木楠雄のΨ難 Saiki Kusuo no Sainan, lit. "The Disaster of Psi Kusuo Saiki") who has all-kinds of ESP-related abilities. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C | At least High 6-C, possibly 5-B Name: Kusuo Saiki (斉木 楠雄) Origin: Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan Gender: Male Age: Teenager Classification: Human, Esper Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis, Telepathy (Can use this to impair a targets thinking by sending it a large amount of brainwaves), Psychometry through contact, Clairvoyance, flight, Precognition, Teleportation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, psychic photography, Enhanced Senses, Weather Manipulation, The ability to turn back the time of an object by up to 24 hours (Only useable on the same object once per day), Can mimic Regeneration by turning back the time on a human being, Healing, Ability to change peoples perception of things, Resistance to Fire Manipulation and extreme heat, Reality Warping, He is able to erase one minute's worth of memories by hitting the target on the back of their head, Shapeshifting (It takes 2 hours to transform), Astral Projection, He is able to remove the soul of someone from their body if they are knocked out or asleep (The removed soul will fly off to heaven after 44 seconds if not entering a body), He is able to possess bodies that don't have a soul in them, Mind Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Invisibility for himself and anyone he is touching, Turn people to stone for 24 hours when looking at them without glasses (Can not turn them back otherwise), Breaking the Fourth Wall, Time Travel (might activate itself randomly, getting him stuck in a loop, and the only way to get time to go back to normal is for him to completely empty his mind of all thoughts), Illusion Creation (canmake people see minor illusion ), minor Fear Manipulation (Can initimidate people by releasing bloodlust), Can shrink to at least 1/100th of his original size, but can't turn back for 1 hour Attack Potency: Large Island level+ '''(caused a large explosion) | At least '''Large Island level+, possibly Planet level (Stated that he could destroy the world without much effort and that he could make the world explode through reality warping by accident should his limiters become undone) Speed: Supersonic (per this calc) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Higher with telekinesis Striking Strength: At least Small City Class (His punch would destroy everything 7 kilometers behind its origin according to his own statement) Durability: Likely City Block level Stamina: likely high Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: Limiters (The things on his head) Intelligence: Likely Genius level (First talked two weeks after birth, first walked one month after birth) Weaknesses: Riki Nendou, Bugs, must wait 5 minutes between teleports, contact with germanium can block his telepathy, He cannot revert changes that he's made with his Reality Warping powers, Extremely apathetic and pessimistic under normal circumstances Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Reality Warping:' He demonstrated to make colored hair a natural occurrence, made it so that all injuries in the world heal much faster than normal, made it so that buildings are build in weeks instead of month, made it so that the brain works way faster in important situations, made underwear indestructible, made it so that a person with a small body can have ridiculous strength, made it so that a person can easily become unconscious by hitting them to the back of the neck, can possibly grant superpowers to every human in the world; However, he cannot return the changes he's made to normal. *'Invisibility:' Saiki can make himself and anything he's touching invisible. It takes a full minute to activate and wears off after ten minutes, though it will be undone earlier if he's touched by anyone. Additionally, he cannot use any of his other psychic powers aside from telepathy while the invisibility is active. *'Aura:' Saiki has an aura far greater than that of a normal person. While he himself can not see it, it is great enough to completly overshadow the auras of the people around him. This goes to the extent that people with the ability to see auras will think they lost their abilities when standing close to him, since they don't realize they stand in his aura, being completly engulfed by it, but at the same time can not see the aura of anyone else, due to the being overshadowed. Key: With Limiter | Without Limiter Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Psychics Category:Fire Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Healers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Weather Users Category:Time Users Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Glass Cannons Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5